History of Those Who Came Before(PF:R)
This is supposed to be a story area where you can really explain what happened to your Freelancer in his/her's past and detail it. DarkCrusade (talk) 18:28, August 27, 2012 (UTC) The Mission (Hawaii) The mission involved finding a unique alien artifact from before the Freelancer Project she was invited to was even thought of. They heard that it was lightly guarded and the intel was confirmed to be correct and absolute. The whole team readied for the inevitable, reloading their guns, checking their ammo reserves, keeping their backups 'okay', such as their knives or stun devices for Close Quarters Combat. Hawaii in particular was reloading her shotgun and avoiding her troops as much as possible. She held her iconic ODST helmet close, and always had it on even when she was sleeping, including her armor. Although she trusted the people around her, that could change quickly in a heartbeat if something bad happened. She fully reloaded her shotgun, pulled out her magnum which was modified with her own personal E-HE rounds. When she made it, the crew was amazed with the ammo and wanted some for their magnums. She couldn't explain that it was modified to her magnum, and only hers. They all walked across the hall, heading to their Orbital Drop Pods, ready to feel the fire. And once it was launched, she looked over to the side, seeing her family picture with her parents and her being there. She always looked at it before going on a mission, always a chance that you wont make it. But she didn't like thinking negative. As they started the burning in to the atmosphere, she could feel the heat coming in to the pod, thankfully she wore her armor like the rest of her teammates. One of her men didn't make it during the landing on the planet, unfortunately. She had to continue on the mission. She checked her guns again to make sure that they wont fail on her on the ground, and then put her hands on the handles in the pod allowing for manual movement of the pod through orbit, and braced for impact. The last thing she heard before being knocked out was the rustle of trees and the fierce cracking of branches. + Karen woke up and tasted blood in her mouth. Her drop-pod was cracked wide open and she was on the ground. Her visor corrected the blood by removing it out of her eyesight. She lifted her silenced SMG and got to work on trying to find her men. She opened up the comm channel and put in a video feed, doing sign language to explain that she was on the ground and trying to find them. She closed the comm channel and video feed and went into the deep green forest in an attempt to rendevous with her team and discover what was going on. After about a half an hour of running through the forest and evading Elite search teams, she finally noticed that her signal was being actively blocked, making it impossible to get to her team without fully alerting the enemy. She had pinpointed the location that was actively blocking the signal she had put out through killing an Elite and getting some intel of the device actively blocking it; a jammer. Karen headed through out the forest, hoping to reach it and contact her unit. She walked among a trail, right by the main road where most of the elites were at. There was some human activity here as she caught on the edge of her eye a sniper rifle peaking out and someone or something running away. Karen finally reached a drop pod, close to where the jamming was. She crouched down, and seen a young ODST, limp and dead. She pulled off his helmet and closed his eyes. 'Rest in peace.' She thought, and grabbed whatever she could get off the pod and set it for a automated distress signel, then rigged it to explode when Elites come near it. Karen found a nook after looking for the jammer for a small while, finding half of her team there, lying limp, dead, on the ground. A particular glowing-machine was eating one of the bodies, and she was stunned for a minute. Then she realized that it wasn't Covenant, or Human. It was a Forerunnner defense AI, like the ones on Requiem, a shield world in the past. She lifted her SMG and fired on it, and it rushed away, out of her sight. She checked all the bodies, dead and they were not coming back. She didn't like this. Who, or what, was killing her team this fast? Karen got back up and reloaded, then continued on. As she seen the jammer from the distance, she knew it was going to be hard to fight there alone. The jammer was packed with Covenant and Brute alike, and she didn't even have heavy weapons to fight the menace. She moved through the forest, almost falling on the ground because of a tree branch that was stuck in the ground and was in her way, and made her way to the area where the Jammer was. Karen checked everything, every single thing she had, even did an armor sync, but was interrupted when she attempted to check the last thing; her modified H U D. She looked up, and instantly she was surrounded by Brutes. Grabbed by the neck, she attempted to get out of its grasp but it simply got stronger. Category:Project Freelancer: Rebirth